Dirty Little Secret
by SherlockD.W.Johnlock
Summary: John thinks he might be gay, and is attracted to the nerdy Sherlock, but the star soccer player won't be accepted by anyone if he comes out. Sherlock reciprocates Johns feelings but is often teased horribly for it. Will their love succeed, or will it just be a dirty little secret?


I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WANTED TO DO A TEENLOCK UNTILL I SAW THIS FUCKING VIDEO

watch?v=jPtQeyf4aEo&feature=youtube_gdata

AND THEN I WAS ALL "OH SHIT, FUCKING BEN AND MARTIN WERE EVEN FUCKING HOT BACK THEN" (not that I ever doubted it) AND SO I WAS ALL LIKE "WHAT IF THE GENERIC STROY LINE WAS A FIC?!" So I don't think I need permission to link the video (even though i did ask, just to let them know) considering I essentially used a few tv shows edited brilliantly together for inspiration. But I didn't make the video, so go ahead and go thank them for this shit or whatever (btw, the tv shows in the vids with the actors next to them are: Ben: Fortysomething, Martin: Men Only, Andrew: My life in Film, and Louise: Casualty) BUT SERIOUSLY, THAT VIDEO IS FUCKING AMAZING. GO WATCH IT. NOW. Anyways! IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY GAYNESS IN THE FORM OF PERFECTION THEN PLEASE TAKE YOUR FLAMES AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME *pulls out massive bag of salt* I'M FUCKIG WARNING YOU BITCHES, NO HATE YOU LITTLE SHITS. Now constructive criticism is awesome and I encourage that shit. I've never actually seen the tv shows so I'm just gonna make up extra characters; ya know throw in Greg and Sally and maybe even Anderson. And as I said, the video was merely inspirational (however it does shape a lot of things, that's why I encourage you to watch it) but this is not strict following, so it won't end the same at all and- oh well, you'll figure it out.

Warning:

Homosexual relations, gay sex, horrible bullying, depression, angst, extreme OC, AU, and character cruelty

Summary: John thinks he might be gay, and is attracted to the nerdy Sherlock, but the star soccer player won't be accepted by anyone if he comes out. Sherlock reciprocates Johns feelings but is often teased horribly for it. Will their love succeed, or will it just be a dirty little secret?

DISCLAIMER:

NO I DONT OWN SHERLOCK AT ALL, (I DIDNT MAKE THE VIEDO EITHER) THIS IS PURELY FANMADE, NOT TO MENTION I DONT THINK STEVEN MOFFAT AND MARK GATISS SPEND THIR TIME FIGURING OUT WAYS FOR SHERLOCK AND JOHN TO FUCK. (Well, maybe Mark does ;))

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hidden Love

"You ready for practice, John?" Greg asked, locking his fellow team mate in an one armed grab, ruffling his hair. "Oh, yeah," John half heartedly responded. "Woah, what's up, John? You're usually so pumped before practice," Greg asked, his smile fading away. John decided to fake a snap back to his normal self. "Yeah, sorry, mate," he said cheerfully, "I just had a weird spacey moment… thing." Greg grinned and laughed, "You and your cosmic moments or whatever. Anyways, come on, we have to get out to the field." John grabbed his goalie shirt and pulled it on, another day of stopping goals. John Watson was the star goalie of the Northumberland High school soccer team. Adored by all, John was a hit with the ladies (but he had never been interested in any of them), and every male in school was, or desperately wanted to be, friends with him. All except for one: Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was bar none the most brilliant kid in the school, very handsome (though most chose not to see it) and rather sociopathic, Sherlock did not have many friends. However, he was desperately in love with none other than the famous John Watson. The soccer star liked Sherlock, he thought he was absolutely brilliant, and would often stick up for him and hang out with him, in secret of corse. John was the only one at school who actually _admired _Sherlock's deduction capabilities; most people despised it (because Sherlock had deduced several things people didn't want others to know). However, John had his own dirty little secret: he was gay. The sportsman had always had a thing for his rather odd classmate. However, he hid this very well, not even the detective himself had figured it out yet; but if anyone were to discover his feelings, he'd be the laughing stock of the school and his extremely homophobic father would disown him. "Well, gotta face another day," John thought miserably, pulling on his gloves and walking out of the locker room on to the field.

Sherlock Holmes stood on the wrong end of a set of bleachers, watching the man* he adored stop and block shots with such skill and precision unparalleled by anyone in the entire expanse of space and time. Well, that was what Sherlock thought at least. He hated sitting behind the bleachers, they were so dirty, undignified, and not to mention 20 people had had sex behind these bleachers, 3 of which were homosexual. He leaned forward and stared at his love, sighing longingly. Suddenly he was yanked back by two pairs of hands. "What are _you_ doing here, psychopath," one of them said; Anderson. "I'm a high functioning sociopath, Anderson, and I don't believe that is any of your business," Sherlock replied smoothly, brushing the hands off of his shoulders. "Yeah, right queer," Jeff Hope** said condescendingly, "I 'eard that you had a gay crush on John Watson." "Well then you heard wrong," Sherlock replied, his pale face turning a light shade of pink, and he thanked his luck that it was dark under the bleachers. Sherlock turned back around to finish watching, but Jeff wasn't done yet. "If you don't like him, then why you so keen on him not seein ya, eh?" Sherlock stayed facing the sport, his eyes fixed on John, trying to ignore Jeff and Anderson. "Come on, tell me. You can do it, I swear I won't tell a soul." Sherlock snorted, "As if. I'm sorry Jeffery, but I am simply not willing to play that game." "Oh, so you _do_ like him," Jeff said maliciously, "I'll be sure he knows." Jeff and Anderson were both about to walk off, laughing their heads off when Sherlock turned around. "I'm sorry that you had to say that." Was all he said before grabbing Jeff's wrist and flipping him harshly onto the ground. Anderson stood shell shocked for a moment before he too was flipped onto the hard ground. Sherlock bent down and said. "I do not like John Watson." He turned back to the game and both the other males scrambled up and ran back to the practice field. "I love him," he mumbled to himself, watching the players run back to the school and he picked up his bag, glad to leave the disgusting filth of the bleachers.

"Good job at practice today, John," Sherlock said, skipping a stone against the smooth surface of the pond they were sitting at. "Thanks, Sherlock," John said surprised. "I didn't see you watching." Sherlock kept looking for more stones. "Well, I've been having to watch from the bleachers because he people are starting to get this weird assumption that I have a crush on you," Sherlock laughed rather nervously, picking up a stone and tossing it; it didn't skip. John laughed a little nervously back. "Haha, that's ridiculous, we're just friends…" They stayed silent for a few moments, the air thick with tension. John, being the brighter, tending to be more happy-go-lucky, suggested an idea. "Wanna go zip lining?" He asked suddenly. Sherlock looked taken aback. "What?" He asked, clearly baffled, which didn't happen often, John was one of the few people that was able to do that to Sherlock, and they both loved it. "Do you want to go zip lining?" John repeated, articulating each word. Sherlock, still slightly confused replied, "Sure." John got up and grabbed Sherlock's hand, a spark running through both of them, causing them to jump slightly. Their eyes met for a moment, and in that one moment, they both knew that they loved each other. But then that moment ended and they both shook it off, forgetting everything they had just felt and started into the woods.

It took them a rather long time to find the place John was talking about. It was pretty deep into the forest and John hasn't gone there since he was a kid, but eventually John found the place they were looking for. "I used to come here almost everyday when I was a kid, my older sister and I built a fort with a zip line and everything…" John trailed off, soaking in all the memories of him and Harriet when they were children. "So, you want us to go zip lining on _that_? It looks rather… precarious…" Sherlock said, looking up at the wire above their heads. John laughed a little. "We built that thing to last, Sherlock. Now come on, I've still got the helmets in the box up by the harness. A few minutes later Sherlock and John were both hooked up to the rig, Sherlock had decided to go first and test to see if it was safe and John would go right behind him. He took a deep breath and stuck his feet over the side, his stomach dropping as he sped forwards; the initial feeling of falling, but more than that; the _need_ to fall. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins at a daunting speed, the wind whipped his hair around his face, and he let out a whoop of laughter. He jolted back to a rock that he could unfasten himself on. "That was fun!" Sherlock shouted to John, almost slipping on the rock. John almost snorted; Sherlock had kind of reacted like a child. "This your first time doing it?" He called back, stepping off of the platform. Sherlock laughed a little and made a confirming noise as John was zipping past whopping with joy. Sherlock smiled fondly, he loved it when John was happy, it made him happy and everything in the world seemed right. John came zipping back to Sherlock and stumbled onto the rock, Sherlock catching him to prevent his falling. They stood there, Sherlock holding John, and they were gazing into each others eyes. Sherlock's face turned bright red but he didn't let go of the other male. John just stared at him. It was pretty obvious that Sherlock liked him, at least to John, and if he kissed him now it would just stay here. A kiss was nothing, right? He didn't move he was still struggling inside his head and Sherlock seemed to sense that so he didn't move either. They stood there for at least ten minutes when finally John stood of straight. "John," he began, "I just wanted to tell you-" he was cut off by a pair of lips abruptly claiming his own, fingers lacing in the back of his messy black hair. Sherlock was very surprised but collocted himself and responded with much conviction. They kissed for a few more count when John pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" he mumbled looking away. Sherlock just stared at him. "Look, Sherlock, now one can know about that, ok? It would ruin everything, so just… please don't tell anyone… Please, Sherlock…" he practically begged, still not facing his classmate. Sherlock pulled him around. "Don't worry John, I won't tell anyone, it would be bad for me too." John smiled, his eyes looking relieved and hugged Sherlock. Sherlock hugging him back, and everything was perfect, until school the next day that is…

* * *

*yeah, I know they're not men, but I like using that word, so can we brush it off for this fic please? I don't wanna call them boys, it just sounds too… badly written _

** Jeff Hope is apparently the name of the killer cabbie in a study in pink, so I thought I'd use him. Here's the source link: cast

I KNOW THAT THAT CLIFFHANGER WAS TERRIBLE, BUT HONESTLY, WHAT HAPPENS IS NOT EVEN THAT BAD, IM SO FUCKING SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL ME, HERE'S MY ADRESS 10880 Malibu Point 90265 I'LL LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED. (If you got that, you're amazing) Anyways, don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible love you my lovely little cock sluts! 3


End file.
